


Pining 101

by headphones101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeongguk, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Beta Kim Seokjin | Jin, Bullying, Childhood Friends, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster/Kim Seokjin | Jin-centric, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Park Jimin, Pining, Poor Seokjin, Poor everyone at this point, Romance, Unbeta'ed, and plot twist! seokjin is, because there's a drought of Omega!Hoseok that I gotta do something about, betas are the one being bullied now, but its only funny if you read this. otherwise you may not laugh., haha 'unbeta'ed', mention of sex at the end, poor joonie, that's funny., you don't need to know much about harry potter to understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headphones101/pseuds/headphones101
Summary: Namjoon simply shakes his head.“He’ll just tell me to find someone better,” Namjoon sharply looks back up, “Hoseok, what if this entire time, he already has a date and he couldn’t tell us? Do you think that’s why he’s forcing us to get a date right now? Has someone already taken him? Oh god, I always thought he’d at least tell us of a potential date before so that I could initiate Plan F8-”“Pause. What Plan F8, and why do you have so many backup plans that you’re naming them with alphabets AND numbers?”Namjoon’s eyes are still shifting around from the panic. “Hoseok. I know I’m going to spend the rest of my life with this man, but life has so many detours and intersections that I have planned out every contingency in case Seokjin and I don’t end up together.”“Namjoon-ah, you’re absolutely insane. Just ask the guy out. Isn’t that Plan A or B?”“That’s Plan TS.”(or the one where kim namjoon overplans and undersells, and all kim seokjin wants is acceptance. and maybe a boyfriend.)





	1. studying...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest work i've ever worked on, and the amount of time it took just for this seriously made me once again thank all the authors that spend their time writing for fandoms, allowing me to enjoy their stuff and stay in the fandom. props to all of my favorite authors throughout my time here online. go ahead, take the time today to go thank a writer in a fandom that's inspired you. I'll wait. 
> 
> now onto this pile of garbage. if i was a salesman i'll probably tell you to imagine yourself reading kpop fanfics. just kpop? that's all you want in a story? no? how about... an A/B/O dynamic added into it. "Whaaattt", you ask yourself, "those two, in the same story? no way!". But WAIT, there's more! introducing the melting pot of all the melting pots you can think of, the cocktail of all alcoholic beverages, the moment you've all been waiting for...
> 
> introducing, the kpop-a/b/o-harry potter themed story!
> 
> but i'm not a sales person, so i won't.
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> Warning: woefully unbeta'ed, will be editing it as the week progresses

Kim Namjoon’s day was shaping up to be bad.  
The Gryffindor table was rowdy, almost full by the looks of it, but Namjoon doesn’t sit there anyways. Instead, he heads over to the Hufflepuff table, locating Hoseok and Taehyung quite easily.

He moves the bag used to save his spot (a tie-dyed one, probably owned by Taehyung) and sits down loudly across from Hoseok. 

“Why were you late today?” Hoseok jumped in surprise immediately, eyeing his hair.

Namjoon pushes his uncombed purple short hair down (or at least attempts to) and yawns out loud. “Alarm didn't ring. No one in my dorm woke me up. Woke up twenty minutes ago, showered, and ran here.”

Hoseok and Taehyung nods seriously, “We know. We can tell.”

Namjoon just glares.

The food served today was OK, and Namjoon knows if only he came early he could have gotten some eggs, his must-have. He looks up and eyes Taehyung’s plate.

The 5th year just rolls his eyes. “Hyung, you’re so obvious.”

“Wasn’t trying to be subtle.” Namjoon leaps for the egg on his plate, grinning widely.

“Namjoon-hyung, stop grinning like that. It looks like you’re about to bust a nut on it.” Jimin, a 5th year Slytherin, joins the table. He pulls out his wand and whispers a spell, and Namjoon feels his hair straightening out. 

“Don’t put that image in my head, Jimin-ah. I never want to imagine Namjoon like that.” Yoongi, a 7th year Slytherin, replies.

“No, you just want to imagine Hoseok like that, huh?” Namjoon quips. The flustered reaction on both of them was enough to leave them all laughing. The Hufflepuffs at the table looked around them look on in wonder, as they’re the only Korean speakers in the entire school. 

Actually, when Namjoon thinks about it, they’re the only Koreans-European in the school. 

The tight-knitted group was mostly formed after Yoongi and Seokjin, a fellow 7th year, meet on the train during their first year. As the story goes, Seokjin bumped into him, causing Yoongi to drop his book bag. Yoongi cursed at him in Korean. 

Seokjin replied back in Korean,”It was an accident, you idiot. Put a cactus in your ass.”

Namjoon and Hoseok meet the pair a year later on their introduction day. Then Taehyung and Jimin joined. Jeongguk was last to meet them, and by then Seokjin and Yoongi were already in the 4th year. And now look at them. Jeongguk is already 15 and in the 4th year. 

Speaking of the devil. 

“Namjoon-hyung, you’re the one to talk about crushes, huh?” The Ravenclaw remarked. Namjoon didn’t even noticed the boy walking up to the table and taking a seat next to Taehyung. 

Namjoon’s blush is the only answer the table got, and they all laughed.

Seokjin finds the group on the Hufflepuff table, as the Cafeteria starts clears up. “So, what’s this I hear about Namjoon’s crush.” and Namjoon’s heart dropped.

“We’re just talking about how Namjoon and yo-” Taehyung starts, but before anything Jimin (“bless his soul”) pulls at the back of Taehyung’s collar. 

“Oh no, Taehyung! Would you look at the time! We’re late for Divination!” Seokjin looks at the clock.

“Class starts in ten minutes. And since when did you care about being on time to class?”

“I’ve always care! And are you encouraging us to stay behind, possibly earning a tardy?” Jimin replies.

The oldest Gryffindor sighs, “Oh, shut up and go.” Once the two 5th years left, Seokjin looks on to find the youngest. “Jeongguk!” he runs over to Jeongguk, and its as if the Ravenclaw can sense the next question. 

“I haven’t presented yet.” Seokjin stops and then slowly starts to walk towards him again.

“It’s OK.” Seokjin replies. Namjoon notices Jeongguk’s nose scrunch up.

“Not here, hyung.” Jeongguk whispers. Seokjin nods and lowers his arm that he meant to hug the 4th year with.

At the age of 15, most Wizards and Witches present with their second status. Alphas, Betas, and Omegas serve as a sub gender, and with each sub gender comes their abilities. Only Omegas and Betas can have children, and no same sub gender can mate. 

People can manifest on their 15th birthday, or they could manifest later. If a person never manifest in the first three months, then they’re assumed to be a Beta.

The amount of hate towards Betas has decrease with time, but the stereotypes are still there. Most believed that as they’re incapable of heats or ruts, their kids would come out unnatural. Laws in the past were discriminante on the Beta status, like higher taxes on the “non-functioning members of society”. As the only status to not have an ‘obvious’ scent, most Alphas and Omegas stray clear from them. To a Wizard or Witch, smell is the most important thing to them, because it signals not only the fertility and strength of another, it also signals compatibility, especially during sex. 

Namjoon reasons that that’s probably a evolution throwback to their ancestors. He, although an Alpha and is traditionally supposed to care about, doesn’t actually care about the scent.

“It’s OK, Jeongguk.” Namjoon whispers. Hoseok, an Omega, looks up to where the Slytherin is standing, with a pitying look on his face.

Jeongguk’s birthday was exactly 2 months and 28 days ago. 

X

Most would assume that a handsome man like Kim Seokjin would end up an Alpha. Although shorter than average, his broad shoulders and manly figure would lead most to assume a sub gender of strength and power. He’s articulate, smart, and above all else a natural leader. So when his 15th birthday came, he assumed he would come out with that status.

He went through the entire day of his birthday accepting gifts from his younger friends and classmates alike, and waiting for someone to mention a scent change, or maybe a growth spurt that is accompanied with the Alpha transformation.

After two weeks of waiting, his friends mentioned that his caring attitude, “put others ahead of me” motto and laid back personality fits more closely with an Omega. 

“I mean, you’re really pretty like one.” Namjoon offers, only becoming red after realizing his statement. 

Seokjin didn’t mind. So an Omega isn’t ideal in this tough world, but it’s better than nothing. Just imagining being cared for and adored by his future Alpha makes him feel better already. He just has to make sure to get an Alpha who won’t expect a quiet and submissive Omega.

Two months went by before his fantasy started to fall apart. Nothing was changing with him. People were starting to stare at him; some are even refusing to sit next to him. 

“He has to be Beta at this point, there’s just no excuse.” Christopher Campbell, school jock and bully, loudly comments last week. 

He had to hold back Namjoon from attacking him, considering Campbell had already presented as an Alpha and Namjoon wasn't even 15 yet. Namjoon would be obliterated if there was a fight. 

Seokjin already had a feeling his younger friend would present as an Alpha, no doubt. He’ll grow into his lanky body and live on with a successful life, with a cute Omega. Something twists in his stomach at the future the smaller boy had, but Seokjin doesn't feel jealousy at his future Alpha status. 

Maybe it had more to do with the cute Omega destined for him. 

Seokjin sighs. 

Anyways, Seokjin needs think about his presentation. He literally had two weeks to present as something, _anything_. 

X

Two hours before the three month waiting period was over, Seokjin accepted his fate. Hs friendship talk to him all day that day, had even tried to get into the Gryffindor dorm, but Seokjin told the Fat Lady to specifically not open the door for them for another six hours, even with the passcode, just in case they tried to get his room and console him. 

He doesn’t feel like getting showered with sympathy, the pitying looks from them. 

He locks himself in his dorm at 9:00 pm on a Saturday night, while the rest of the dorm was out playing in the snow. Headmistress McGonagall had allowed the students to play around if they so choose to do so, so as long as they’re back by 10:00 for the gates to close. From Seokjin’s vantage point, out the window he could see arrays of students from different houses playing and laughing around. He wipes a surprise tear from his cheeks, and he touches his closed eyelids to find it hot with tears. He didn’t even know he was crying.

He can’t cry now, he has a whole lifetime to feel sad about this.

The 5th year doesn’t even know why he’s crying. There’s nothing to feel sad about. 5% of the population was bound to be a Beta. He had a 1 in 20 chance, just like everyone else. Why is he so surprised?

Most Betas go on to never mate, never have children, and they rarely even get a good enough job, always passed over for a ranked Alpha or, nowadays with the Equal Rights Act in place, a smart Omega. Seokjin can’t even think about a famous Beta person to look up to. 

He feels more of the hot tears, and he decided to cry his eyes out right now. Because tomorrow? He won’t have time to cry. He won’t cry about something he can’t change. He could already feel the amount of hate he’d get from his close minded classmates, could already hear the snides and sneers on his “useless” status. 

Too busy crying his eyes out, he didn’t hear the footsteps. It’s only when the door was being picked that he stops for a second.

He rubs his tired eyes out, only to find Namjoon looking at him, standing in the doorway. He must've been able to get through the Fat Lady, seeing as he's a Gryffindor too. 

“Hyung,” he starts out. “Were you crying?” 

“No.” he replies back sharply, though most of the bite is taken out when a person has a stuffy nose.

“Why are you here in a dark room, looking outside and,” upon a closer inspection of the window, Namjoon sees that someone sitting where Seokjin is sitting can clearly see the students play, “watching over us like the Grim Reaper?” Namjoon still has snow on his clothing, and it’s obvious he just came from outside.

That at least gets a laugh out of Seokjin, and Namjoon beams, showing off his deep dimples. He starts to take off his snow apparel. 

Seokjin looks back to the window, and ignores him when Namjoon moves his legs to also sit comfortable on the window still. They both stay quiet for a while, and Seokjin can basically see the 14 year old’s head churning, looking for a sentence starter.

“You don’t have to say anything.” Seokjin starts off for him. He truly doesn’t want comforting words or pitying statements about how he’ll make it despite his status, that he’ll overcome despite his challenges. That he’ll find a life partner even with his condition. “I don’t want to hear what I’ll definitely hear from you guys.”

“I didn’t almost break my wand picking at the door just to say nothing.” Namjoon speaks out.

“First of all, You just can't assume what we'd say without actually talking to us! Second, I don’t think you understand how worried we all were.” Namjoon began. Seokjin looks back at him.

“I mean, you’ve literally been withdrawing yourself from us since your birthday. How could we say anything? How could you assume what we’d say without even hearing from us?” Namjoon is on a roll. “We were all worried sick. No one cares about your status, Hyung, we just care about you.”

“I DO! I care about my status! You guys don’t understand!” Seokjin is the first one to yell in this conversation, something he's not proud of. 

“Of course we don’t understand, you’re the first in our group to go through this! But even if we don’t understand, how do you think it makes all of us feel when we at the table, eating absolutely nothing and staring at the empty chair we saved for you! We were worried! Think about how you are, if you’re ok, if you’ve been sleeping at night, why are you avoiding us so much. How would we know if you’re getting bullied already for your status? Seokjin,” he drops the honorifics in a rage of anger, and Seokjin lets that go. He could tell he’d hurt his friends by avoiding them, but to him, it’s all too real. They can comfort him and move on with their lives. He's stuck to forever think about what went wrong with him. 

“Seokjin-hyung,” Namjoon tries again, the 14 year old’s eyes swelling up. “Life is only gonna get harder. Why would you leave your friends behind when you’re going to need them the most right now?” Seokjin furiously wipes at his eyes, almost scratching at it, before Namjoon takes his hand to stop him from hurting himself. He doesn’t let go, and the older one bursts into tears yet again.

Namjoon scoots closer, leans on the cold closed window, and allows Seokjin to lay his head on his shoulder. 

“Yoongi-hyung’s presentation is less than a week.” after Seokjin cries on his shoulders for a good 5 minutes. “We won’t do the same mistake and let him off the hook like we did with you.”

Seokjin chuckled at that. 

“What’s so funny?” Namjoon asks.

“Nothing, it’s just, hook? This isn’t anything big, I’m not harming myself in any way.”

The younger Gryffindor looked back in all seriousness. “We could all feel you slipping. Hyung, you were a shell of yourself.” Seokjin, looking back, had to agree.

“You know, no matter what, I- we still love you. The others are waiting for you tomorrow.” 

“They chose you to talk some sense into me?”

“They don’t know I came up.” he finishes at that, allowing Seokjin to still lay his head on his shoulder. 

Namjoon waits after some time passes, and seeing the older one was already asleep, Namjoon says, “We will protect you, hyung. You don’t have to carry everything on your shoulder.”. He looks down to see the older boy’s face, up close than ever before. Unblemished and defined, Namjoon looks at how uncharacteristically pretty he is, from the slope and bridge of his nose to the curve of his plump lips, always moisturize. 

The other fifth years came in an hour later to see the two boys sleeping on each other on the window still.

They never told the others their talk that night, and by the next day, Seokjin was beginning to come back to normal.

X

Namjoon remembers that night two years ago, when he first realised his feelings for the older Beta was more than normal. Being in that room, comforting the Beta, had allowed his… feelings, to sow its seed. And it’s been growing ever since.

His feelings cemented after his own presentation. Waking up nearly six inches taller and a newfound scent hadn’t shocked him as much as it did to the others.

(“So you’re just gonna grow like that overnight, while I’m still trying to find the five inches I must’ve lost?” Yoongi complains after the group measures the Alpha’s height.

“It’s a cold world,” Seokjin answers, using magic to transform a piece of wood to stilettos. “These may help.”

“Hyung, maybe those inches went somewhere else.” Hoseok states innocently to Yoongi, who blushes immediately.

“Hoseok-ah, that’s not appropriate-” 

“Your arms are a bit disproportionate.” Taehyung, Jimin, and Jeongguk laughed, while the rest facepalms themselves.)

With all the other presenters (the scariest one being Jimin, who came out as an Omega after a month of wait), Seokjin was the first person to comfort them.

“I know how it was like. I don’t want you feel that alone.” He always says.

If Seokjin was the first to comfort the others during their waiting period, then in turn, Namjoon was the first person to comfort Seokjin. Although Hogwarts isn’t known as the most open place, the people who bully based on status were far and few inbetween. But still, Namjoon is always there. 

Maybe he’s there to help a bit _too often_. Like right now. 

“Seokjin, you look sad today.” Yoongi comments, sitting outside with the other five, “Should we call your Knight?” He taps at Namjoon. “Get your shining armor ready.”

“Yoongi-hyung, stop teasing me.” Namjoon scoots to make room for Seokjin on the picnic mat, (provided by the newly presented Alpha Jeongguk as a present from Seokjin). “But seriously, who’s ass do I need to beat?” The table laughs. 

“No ass beating, Joonie.” Seokjin starts, “But there is something I’m thinking about.”

Namjoon leans in, “What is it?” 

Namjoon hears the held back laughter from the other around him, and wisely ignores them. So does Seokjin.

“Hogwarts prom.” and Namjoon winces. 

Prom is a sore spot of Seokjin, who because of his status never gets asked out. Because of that, the others skip out on it too, and every year the seven of them spend time together instead in their dorms, hearing the sound of songs and laughter pound out. 

The Omegas of the group, Hoseok, Taehyung and Jimin, all get multiple requests from Alphas their age since presenting, and as tradition they always decline to spend time with the rest. The Alphas, Namjoon and Yoongi, never asked out anyone, even though Seokjin knows the Omegas of Hogwarts all are on standby for them to ask. 

With the impressive height (Namjoon hitting 6 ft, while Yoongi’s barely at 5’11) and their filled out bodies, they had went from the cute dongsaengs he had befriended to…

 **men**. 

Never getting an invite is hard, yes, but what’s even worse is stopping your friends from enjoying their own invites, which is why Seokjin took the initiative.

Seokjin looks over at all of them, “It’s me and Yoongi’s last year in Hogwarts. I know you’re all are going to miss us-”

“Good riddance.” Jimin playfully buts in, and Yoongi throws a handful of pebbles his way.

“Pay attention to him, I know where you sleep at night.”

“Jimin-ah, Yoongi-hyung can’t do anything, he’s too scared of your reaction!” Hoseok sings out. Yoongi reaches out for more pebbles, and Namjoon holds up his wand to stop the pebbles mid-air.

“Thank you Namjoon. As I was saying-”

“So you’re just leaving it there to hover?” Hoseok interrupts again. Namjoon lets it drop on his lap.

“Ouch! Why?” Hoseok yells.

“You should have stayed quiet.” Taehyung replies.

“Twenty points to Hufflepuff.” Jeongguk deadpans.

“Listen Lindas! Anyways, for most of us it’s our last year, and I want Yoongi to finally accept a promposal and leave high school going to prom once in his life.”

“Hyung, I really don’t have to-” 

“And it’s not only you. All of you guys always turn promposals downs, but how many are you going to get in your lives?” he looks around to faces still in disagreement to the status quo. “I’m a big boy now, I never was and I’m not going to be hurt if you guys go to prom. Go ahead, start asking, start accepting!” Seokjin’s smile was encouraging enough, because Yoongi immediately turns to Hoseok.

“You wanna go to prom together?”

“Hyung!” “That was too fast!” “So rude!” “Let the body rest, hyung!” “There wasn’t even a pause!”

“That’s just a snake move, hyung.” Hoseok says, “but yes!” 

“I have no idea if I should celebrate, or be worried at how fast he turned on you.” Jimin replies.

“No, I don’t want to hear that. Yoongi-ah, good job. Follow their lead.” Seokjin instructed. “If I hear you guys turning down promposals for no good reason, I’m hunting you guys down.”

“Just keep in mind,” Jeongguk starts off, “that Hoseok just turned 17, Yoongi-hyung. He’s legal, but barely.”

Jeongguk was too fast for Yoongi to catch, and the group laughs as Yoongi stands up to catch up to the 15 year old, swinging at the growing kid.

Namjoon, focused more on the playful fight, doesn't notice Seokjin creeping up behind him.

“You have someone in mind?”

“Wow, you’re quiet!” Namjoon started.

“Did I startle you?” 

_Yes._

“No.” 

“Who are you going to ask out?” Seokjin asks.

“No one. Why are you interest?” Namjoon avoids the question.

Seokjin rolls his eyes. “I’m not going to be mad or anything, I just want to know.”

“I’m not telling you.” Namjoon says.

“So you do have a person in mind!” Seokjin replies.

Fuck. 

“Who is it?” Seokjin asks again.

 _You_.

“Someone special.” Seokjin frowns.

“Why won’t you tell me.” 

_Because it’s you_

“Because I know you’ll force me to ask them. And maybe, I don’t know, I don’t want to face possible rejection? Just a thought.”

“Namjoon, who could reject you? You’re a freaking Alpha, who’s cute, hot, tall, funny, smart, caring, compassionate, courageous for your friends-”

 _He called me hot. ME? HOT?_.

“You writing a novel back there hyung?” Hoseok asks. Seokjin’s face turns red, Namjoon notices.

“No, I’m just giving Namjoon here some courage to ask his crush out for prom. He thinks he’s going to be rejected.” Seokjin shakes his head, as if the entire thought was too ridiculous to calculate. 

“Yeah,” Taehyung shakes his head knowing, “Namjoon, the chances of you getting rejected is zero. You’re the most qualified high school bachelor.” 

“What’s this I hear about rejection?” Yoongi asks, sitting back down after successfully head locking the youngest Alpha.

“Hyung, get this, Seokjin-hyung is telling Namjoon-hyung to _ask his crush out_ , then is listing every reason why he’s the most qualified bachelor. Seokjin even called him hot.” Yoongi laughs, and Namjoon knows there’s more to that laugh.

“Oh, the situational irony overlayed throughout this entire mess humors me.” Yoongi whispers.

“Namjoon, back to you,” Seokjin’s face still hasn’t got back to his natural color, and he’s probably still blushing from calling Namjoon hot. “Prom is next month. If I hear that you haven’t ask this person out, I will literally drag the name out from you and ask for you. Got it?”

Namjoon, still too focus on the little wisps of hair falling elegantly on Seokjin’s face, landing right on his upper eyebrow and exposing his forehead, nods along.

Seokjin checks his watch. “It's time for me to go to my NEWTs practice classes, but this conversation is not over.” then he points at all of them. “I want all of you guys to go with a potential date. I will not allow anything else.” he uses his index and middle finger, pointing at his own eyes before turning his hand around and point both fingers at the entire group, even 15 year old Jeongguk.

“It’s going to be a PG night, but it’s going to be a night you won’t forget!”

Namjoon stares at his back as he runs back to the castle.

“Stop checking his ass.” Hoseok tease.

“It’s a perky one- I mean,” Namjoon stutters.

“Dude, you’re whipped for him.” Jimin starts.

“I know.’

“He wants you to ask out your crush.” Taehyung says. Namjoon nods. “But he’s your crush.” Taehyung continues. “So if you’re honest, you’ll embarrass yourself. But if you lie, you gotta bring a fake date to a party you didn’t even want to go in the first place without your- wait for it- crush.”

“Yup.” Jimin says, “Taehyung just cracked the code.” 

Namjoon stands up, dusts his pants off of any debris, then promptly collapse face-first on the mat in despair.

“Hey, not on my picnic mat!” Jeongguk yells out.

X

“Just look at it like this,” Hoseok starts while sitting next to Namjoon in Muggle Studies 101 a few days later, , “Asking Seokjin to prom would improve your chances of him accepting by 50%.”

Namjoon up looks at him. “Idiot. With that logic, it also gives me a 50% chance of rejection.”

“Well, right now its at 100%, so I’d say it’s an improvement.”

“Well, right now its at 100%, so I’d say it’s an improvement.” Namjoon imitates right back.

“You’re just attacking me because I’m a reflection of all of your insecurities.” Namjoon drops his pencil.

“What?”

“I don’t know, I just read that from Jeongguk’s diary last week. Did you know he’s embarrassed about unironically having an emo phase back when he was 13? Is he just realizing just how embarrassing that was for all of us, not just him?”

“Haven’t we all looked back and regret?” Namjoon replies back, look straight ahead to the teacher and unconsciously pulling at his purple hair. 

Hoseok watches the movements of his hand. “What was going on with your hair-”

“We will never speak of it.” and Hoseok shuts up at that, only laughing when Namjoon turns away.

“Anyhoe, we are going to find a way for you to prompose to Seokjin, and get your feelings together.”

Namjoon sighs. “It’ll never work out. He’ll say no.”

Hoseok nods. “He’ll think that you can get a better date than him or something.”

Namjoon shakes his head. “How do I tell him that i’ve been in love with him since I was 12, and that he’s the only one for me?” 

Hoseok pretends to think for a minute. “You could, I don’t know, say it in like that?” Namjoon simply shakes his head.

“He’ll just tell me to find someone better,” Namjoon sharply looks back up, “Hoseok, what if this entire time, he already has a date and he couldn’t tell us? Do you think that’s why he’s forcing us to get a date right now? Has someone already taken him? Oh god, I always thought he’d at least tell us of a potential date before so that I could initiate Plan F8-”

“Pause. What Plan F8, and why do you have so many backup plans that you’re naming them with alphabets AND numbers?”

Namjoon’s eyes are still shifting around from the panic. “Hoseok. I know I’m going to spend the rest of my life with this man, but life has so many detours and intersections that I have planned out every contingency in case Seokjin and I don’t end up together.”

“Namjoon-ah, you’re absolutely insane. Just ask the guy out. Isn’t that Plan A or B?”

“That’s Plan TS.”

“The plans you have double up in letters before entering the letter-number combo?”

“The naming system goes A, AA, AAA, then A1. But that’s not important! Plan F8 would be sabotaging Seokjin’s future date by claiming an injury and thus forcing him to run down to Madame Pomfrey.”

“And what if Plan F8 doesn’t work? What if he doesn’t think it’s urgent enough to run down there for?” Hoseok tests.

“Then I initiate Plan DRU.”

“What kind of naming system- ok, fine. What’s in Plan DRU.”

“An injury so severe it requires a liver replacement. Madame Pomfrey would do the required spells and while I’m in the hospital, i’ll say i’m on so many incantation that the drugs are affecting my cognitive functions. Then I’ll ask for my Seokjin to stay with me in the hospital wing.” Namjoon nods at himself. 

“Namjoon, you’re actually insane.” he simply replies, they both going back to the teacher’s droning voice.

X

“I’m telling you, he’s actually going insane.” Hoseok tells Jeongguk, and the group, during dinner the next day. Seokjin had asked Namjoon to help him study for the NEWTs with flashcards, and Namjoon was only too happy to comply. That was twenty minutes ago, and already Hoseok had told the rest of the members of what Namjoon said from Muggle Studies.

“You think that’s crazy? Seokjin-hyung was asking me about who would look good with Namjoon as a couple. I asked him ‘how about Sookja?’ and he just went off. Talking about how short she is, how Namjoon would break his neck trying to kiss her, how hideous her face is.”

“And?” Jeongguk asked, not seeing the point to all this.

“Sookja is my mother’s name.”

The group of friends were laughing, drawing attention to them once again for speaking a second language, this time on the Slytherin table. “How did he not realize that that’s a Korean girls name?”

“Guys, but this is serious.” Yoongi calms them enough to begin again. “I’ve never seen a more oblivious and obvious couple like these two idiots before.” Jeongguk begs to differ, looking between Hoseok-hyung and Yoongi-hyung’s non-existing personal space.

“But we can’t come in between them,” Taehyung says, “We’ve got let them go as naturally as their relationship can. Remember when Seokjin was depressed during his waiting period?” at everyone’s nod, he continues “the only person to really get him out of his shell was Namjoon, and he understood him the way we couldn’t.”

Hoseok nodded at that. “I was going to talk to Seokjin, just to try and see if I could get him to snap out of it, but this friend pulls me to the side and says _‘Hoseok-ah, you’ve got to come onto him careful. Not too sad so that he won’t feel pity from you, nor too happy like you sometimes are. I need you to be your serious self, tell him that you’re there for him and that you’ll help in anyway. He’s sensitive right now.’_ This guy really understood him at the age of 14, like that?”

“He was so caring during Seokjin’s hardest times. But Seokjin has always liked him the best out of all of us.” they all nodded.

“Remember,” and Jeongguk laughs, stopping himself, “R-remember when Namjoon got his pants stuck on his broom during a Quidditch match three years ago? Seokjin was on the stand, and we were all laughing at him hanging on his broom, right? Even his own teammates on the team.”

“Oh, yeah! I remember! Wasn’t he all dramatic about what he’d do to the people who _‘betrayed Namjoon’s trust like that, not helping him on that broom’_. Wasn’t he going to-”

“Take their position on the team and actually have Namjoon’s back?” the rest finish off, laughing at the memory.

“That’s one of the first times I’ve seen an athletic Seokjin. He worked hard to make it onto the team in his 5th year.”

“And now the Gryffindors have a winning streaks for the Quidditch Cup because of the Beaters on the team. They’re some of the best tag team Beaters of all times.” the rest shake their heads simultaneously.

Jeongguk adds, “It’s like they can predict what the others gonna do, and I really thought those two were using the Legilimency spell, the way their reading each other’s mind.”

“I just don’t get it.” Taehyung starts, “they understand each other so well, they obviously love each other. Why can’t they just get together already.”

Jeongguk reaches out hold Taehyung’s hand. “My point exactly.”

X

Meanwhile, the two formerly mentioned soulmates lovers friends were helping each other study; Namjoon was helping his test scores with NEWTs, and Seokjin was helping Namjoon’s heart with his beautiful face.

 _Wow, that sounded cheesy._

“So, if a person was to add a quart of Murtlap Tentacles and two drops of Exploding Fluids, what would that yield?”

“Seokjin.”

“It wouldn’t create you hyung-”

“I didn’t say that.” Namjoon looks up to find Seokjin looking behind him. He turns around to see-

Him. 

Christopher Campbell.

A bully to not only Seokjin, but to anybody who’s different. Namjoon can’t count the amount of times during his time here that he’s had this guy mock his language, name, and at the time, his short status. 

After Seokjin had presented as a Beta, he was a bully to him too. Seokjin complained of side pains from being crush to the wall by him, and of the multiple times he’s had his stuff smacked out of his hand by him.

That all stopped after Namjoon’s growth spurt and presentation. The one time Campbell had the nerve to do anything in front of Namjoon, the younger Gryffindor reacted without thinking (again, he thinks its a evolutionary throwback, about protecting the ones you love with your strength and speed). He slammed him up against the wall in a choke hold, and it took until Seokjin threatened a silent treatment that Namjoon finally lets him go.

Namjoon hasn’t seen him in a while, but already the memory conjures a reaction.

“What do you want Campbell?” Seokjin says, already sensing an argue between Namjoon and him, stepping in before anything starts. “I’m kind of busy.”

“I just wanted to ask you something. Are you free for prom?”

At this both Namjoon and Seokjin straighten up in their chairs. “I am. But I’m not going this year.”

At this Campbell cocks his head. “Why not?”

“He just doesn’t. Why are you asking?” Namjoon butts in, already done with conversation.

“Shut up, dweeb.” Campbell sneers and Namjoon violently stands.

“Namjoon-ah, let him finish what he’s saying.” Seokjin says, reaching out with a calming touch to the younger’s forearm, naturally calming the Alpha.

“You’re seriously listening to him?” at Seokjin’s nod, he respectfully sits back and lets him finish.

“As I was saying, I wanted to give you this.” and the 7th year pulls out his hand and gives a bouquet of flowers to Seokjin. Seokjin looks wildly at the flowers, to Campbell, then to Namjoon, then back to the flowers.

“Who are these for?” he asks dumbly.

Namjoon stares in shock. “They’re for you.”

Seokjin snaps his head back up. “For me?”, when Campbell nods, Seokjin asks, “Are you asking me to prom?” at the second nod, Seokjin replies, “Can I think about it?”

“Of course! Take your time. But before you make any decisions, I just wanted to take you out. I know I wasn’t the nicest towards you-”

“Now **that’s** an understatement.” 

“Namjoon!” Seokjin whispers to him. “As you were saying?”

“And I wanted to make that up to you, and to show you I’ve changed. Can I take you out this saturday?”

“He’s busy on Saturday, sorry.”

Seokjin looks at the younger one strangely. “I am busy on Saturday, but I’m free on Sunday?”

“Of course! I don’t want to take you from your friends. OK.”

“OK.” Seokjin repeats dumbly, watching Campbell walk away.

“Mmmhhmm. That’s nice.” eyeing the flowers, Namjoon adds, “you want me to throw those away, I’m going to sharpen my pencil anyways.”

Seokjin grabs at the flowers and holds them protectively to his chest. “No, why?” he whines cutely.

Namjoon’s in shock yet again, to say the least. “You’re not seriously thinking about this promposal, are you?”

Seokjin shrugs. “I don’t know..” at Namjoon’s expression of disbelief, he adds, “Oh, come on! This doesn’t happen often, or at all really. Excuse me for wanting to savor the moment.”

“But he almost got me suspended! He’s an idiot who is literally a year behind! He shares classes with me!” Namjoon frantically waves.

“Namjoon,” the older one says sternly, “it’s my decision, OK? Don’t shame me for liking this moment. Its MY first promposal, so whatever I do with it, support me, OK? Don’t shame me.” 

“But you could get anyone else!” Namjoon bites his tongue, and tries to recover, “I mean-”

“I really can’t.” the 7th year looks at his nails, avoiding contact altogether. “I’m not like you, Hoseok, or Jimin, Taehyung, or Yoongi. I really can’t get anyone else. I’m not trying to settle or anything, and I know how it looks Namjoon, but,” and finally Seokjin looks up to Namjoon’s eyes, and Namjoon sees the tears that he was trying to hide.

“I just really want to experience prom, real prom, not anything set up in pity for me, before I leave.”

Namjoon shuts up at that. He would never understand how Seokjin feels like, the odd man out from a world of evens. He’ll never feel the isolation Seokjin feels everyday waking, all the pain he felt walking in a school that bullies you for something outside of his control, and he understands that its not his place to speak. 

All those Plans, he belatedly realizes, don’t actually work if you never put them to action. 

And he hates how he made Seokjin feel, to think that no one would ever love him the way he should be loved. That even if Namjoon didn’t love him, that he would find a person who would love everything about him, regardless of status. That even if he never finds that special someone who’d cherish, it didn’t matter; who you are is not measure by other’s love, but instead by your own self-love.

But worst of all, he hates how he never told him just how much he loves the man sitting right across from; so much that if he could, he would trade places with him in a heartbeat. He would cherish the beautiful man right across from him, and if only he had enough courage, he would proudly display him. He would walk with him side by side and he would tell Seokjin to never be ashamed of himself. 

He doesn’t do that. Instead, Namjoon dumbly nods and says, “I’ll support whatever decision you make.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated 2/17/18 for grammar corrections


	2. ... passing

“Hey.” Jimin comes to talk to Namjoon a few weeks later at the Gryffindor tables, sitting next to a grumpy tall Gryffindor. “How are you?” he asks. He follows Namjoon’s line of sight, and sees him staring directly at the newest surprise couple, and catches Seokjin throw his head back in laughter, presumably at a joke Campbell said.

“Feel like shit.” Jimin winces. He’s not good at emotional conversation, why did his dumbass brain tell him comfort the man. 

But, Slytherins can adapt, right?

So he tries again. “We’re all proud of you for letting go?” it came out more of as a question than a statement on accident. 

Wow, he really needs some practice. Namjoon slowly turns his head towards Jimin.

“You really suck at this peptalk thing, huh?” 

“Oh, shut up! You suck at this _‘I’ll be as supportive as I can be’_ idea, huh?”

“Suck a dick.”

“I bet you wish Seokjin was sucking yours.” at that Namjoon grabs the nearest knife and swings at Jimin, before the knife was swept out of his hand. He looks around to see Seokjin shaking his head, and Campbell hold a wand and a knife, one in each hand.

“Tisk tisk, Namjoon-ah, I’m gone for five minutes and you’re already guilty of attempted murder.”

“I wasn’t going to complete the swing.”

“Oh really?” Jimin says, “It looked damn close to making contact.” when Jimin sees the Ravenclaw (Seokjin’s ‘special someone’, as he describe to the group one day, almost making them all gag), he sneers.

“Put a cactus in your ass.” he tells Campbell, in Korean. Namjoon immediately forgives Jimin on his previous attempt at comfort. 

“What?”

Seokjin steps in, “he’s saying our greeting, isn’t that right?”

“Whatever gets him to sleep at night. I got a class to catch.” Jimin says, in english this time.

“It’s his study hall.” Namjoon translate.

Seokjin looks at Jimin’s retreating form as he sits. “That makes more sense. Kid never cared about coming to class early. Seems unlikely for him to start now”. Seokjin sits across from Namjoon, and Campbell (The Idiot in Namjoon’s mind) follows him.

“So,” Seokjin starts, and Namjoon takes the time to admire just how beautiful the Beta looks in the sunlight, with the Grand Hall windows finally open after months of winter. “I just came here to give Campbell the courage to talk to you. He’s already talked to the rest of the group, and now he just wants to clear the air.”

“The air is already clear before he came to this table.” Namjoon deadpans.

Seokjin rolls his eyes. “You know what kind of clearing the air I mean.”

“Ahem,” Campbell clears his throat to start off, and proceeds to pull out a letter. 

“Oh, no.” Namjoon says.

“Namjoon, please.” Seokjin grabs at his forearm, and that the first physical contact since the couple have started their… whatever. Namjoon couldn’t even bring himself to finish that statement. 

He had hoped that after letting Seokjin get this chance and not interfering with his abundance of plans, that things would naturally fall apart. When Campbell picked up Seokjin from his dorm, he hadn’t expect him to show up with a full on tuxedo, and a restaurant reservation. 

After that night (“One of the most beautiful nights I’ve ever had,” Seokjin recalls to them later on), they had officially became Boyfriends, and Namjoon already regretted not stepping in. Now, Seokjin spends 90% of his time avoiding the unexplainable grumpy Namjoon and others. And Namjoon can’t blame him, especially considering how rude the entire group is to the newest addition.

“Ugh,” Namjoon says, “he could simply give me the letter.”

“I don’t think you can read it, fam. It got some, like, letters in the wrong place.”

Namjoon blinks rapidly. “You mean there's some misspellings in your letter?" Campbell nods. That’s a given.”

“Namjoon! Be more nice.”

Campbell starts, not hearing the comment,

_“Dear Nemgoon Kemp,”_

“I’m sorry, my family, for this white man has butchered my name beyond repair.” he whispers to himself in Korean. He catches Seokjin breaking character and grinning at that.

Campbell continues on. _”I am sorry for being rude to you. I was rude ever since you came to this school and made friends easily. Everyone loved you. You were cool_.”

“Are you kidding me.”

“ _and I was jealous, especially when you became friends with Seokjin so fast, even when I asked to be his friend first. My jealousy was not an excuse for the way I treated you. I’m sorry for how I made fun of your hair back then, and called it a_ ‘hair transplant gone wrong’ _. I’m sorry for pushing you off the broom and letting you hang on it_ -”

“So that was you! I knew it!”

“ _Please accept my highest apologies, and just know that I will never do anything to hurt anyone in my_ , w-what? What does that say?”

Seokjin turns a bit red at that. He leans over to Campbell’s ears, and then Campbell nods.

“ _I will never do anything to hurt anyone in my left ever again. Thank you_ ” Seokjin’s facepalm was something even Namjoon could feel from across the table.

“I hope you like that, man. I gotta go babe, I’ve got a game tomorrow.”

“OK, bye.” Seokjin turns his cheeks and leans in, expecting a kiss on the cheek, but Campbell barely spares a look at him before darting off. Namjoon’s heart clenches at that; if he could, if he was in Campbell’s position, he would never leave his cute and chubby cheeks unkissed.

The awkward silence reigned in on them.

“So,” Namjoon begins, “he’ll never hurt someone in his left ever again?” he asks, and it was quiet for 3

2

1-

They both burst out laughing, simultaneously, Seokjin throwing his head back while Namjoon smacks the table with his fist. They laugh so much their stomach started to hurt. Namjoon lifts his head up and makes eye contact with Seokjin for less than a second before their thrown into another fit of laughter. They couldn’t come down for another 10 minutes. 

“Oh. My. God. I haven’t laughed that hard since, ever!” Seokjin says. Namjoon nods along, still unable to stop his chuckles.

“You obviously told him what to write. And he still couldn't read it?”

“It worked for the rest, I don’t know how he couldn’t just remember the word from all the other times.”

“Why would you help him like that?” Namjoon asks after a while has passed.

Seokjin is still wiping his eyes. “Because I missed you guys. And I haven’t talked to you guys since I started dating him. And I wanted to feel less guilty when I hang out with him then when I do with all of you guys. And I wanted you guys to get along.. And-” 

Namjoon holds up a hand, presumably to stop him from going any further. “It’s OK. I don’t care if he joins us sometimes. Just makes sure he stays right and doesn't cross any lines. We’re not HIS friend, we’re yours.” Namjoon emphasises.

“How’s the school treating you since you got together with the 2nd hottest jock?”

“Are you the first?” Seokjin asks. 

“Duh.” Namjoon rolls his eyes.

“It’s going good. A few hate comments on how a Beta with nothing to offer got with him, but that’s all.”

“You have so much to offer.” Namjoon reminds him, and then riskily adding on, he says, “you have more to offer than what Campbell could handle.”

“Namjoon,” Seokjin groans.

Namjoon shakes his head. “I know I’m speaking out of turn Hyung, but really? That guy and you are _so_ incompatible.”

“Well, I wouldn’t know since I carry no scent.”

Namjoon winces. “You know that’s not what I meant. He's lacking so many things, you're incompatible with him in smarts, morals, values-”

“Whatever.” Seokjin bites back, and Namjoon regrets opening his mouth.

“I’m sorry I said anything.”

The older one sighs, “No, I’m sorry for snapping. It’s normal for friends to feel this protective, right?’’ Seokjin asks back, eyes looking hopeful, but for what?

_It’s not normal when that friend has been in love with you for nearly five years._

Namjoon tries to smile. “Yeah, I guess.”

X

Quidditch practice seems to be the only time Seokjin and Namjoon ever spend time alone together, and it’s those moments that he’s always cherished them most, ever since Seokjin tried on and made it onto the team Namjoon’s 4th year. 

That’s how good he was. 

In their group of 7, Gryffindor Quidditch seems to be the only place Namjoon can rely on to spend some quality time alone with his soulmate lover friend.

Until today.

“What is he doing here!” Namjoon yells out in the middle of the field during the middle of practice. Up on the stand is Christopher Campbell, who throws up a middle finger at Namjoon’s direction.

Seokjin turns to see what he’s talking about, and Namjoon sees his ecstatic reaction Campbell’s presences. He ignores that for now, and instead focuses at the bigger issue at hand.

“Why is your boyfriend here when he’s not even from this house. He knows damn well we’re facing the Ravenclaws next week.”

“Huh?” Seokjin responses automatically, as he hasn’t even looked in Namjoon’s direction. He’s still looking at his boyfriend, who already looks engrossed with a females-only talk. The younger Gryffindor waves his hand in front of Seokjin’s face, and Seokjin finally pays attention to him. “Oh! He asked if he could wait for me on the stands so that we could go out to eat right away.”

“Is he paying?” Namjoon didn’t mean to ask THAT question next, but oh well.

“We’re paying for ourselves.” Seokjin replies, but quickly follows up with, “But I said that’s OK, because the tradition is the Alpha pays for Omega’s food. I understand if he’s a bit confused at the customs. And also, it’s the 21st century, society has moved on from all those backward ideologies on how its wrong, and I’m not even an Omega-”

“Has he ever paid for your food?” Namjoon didn’t mean to ask that question yet again, but he’s not shy to say he’s too invested in this.

Seokjin whispers a no at that.

“Has he ever bought you anything else other than that bouquet of flowers from over a month and a half ago?” when Seokjin shakes his head, Namjoon just shakes his own head.

“Let’s go.” Namjoon says. Yoongi-hyung always says to fix something when you see it, so here he goes, listening to the shorter than average Alpha’s advice.

“Where?” Seokjin replies. Namjoon gives him a choice, holding out his hand. 

“We’re going to ditch the rest of practice, and I’m going to show you how someone treats their partner.” Namjoon doesn't know where this bout of courage was hiding this entire time, but he knows he's reacting to the injustices of a relationship he's not suppose to insert himself in. But it gets hard, seeing Campbell choose his friends over his own boyfriend, and seein gCampbell talk to the entire Omega student body without thinking about how it makes Seokjin feels. He knows Seokjin isn't the type to act possessive, but even the most laid back person could feel insecure.

“Namjoon-ah, I don’t think that’s an appropriate thing to do.” the older one replies back, his face blushing.

“Oh, come on, we’re friends. And I know he’s ditched you for a lot of things himself. We’re just returning the favor.” Namjoon doesn’t think this would work, so colored him surprised when Seokjin glances up at his boyfriend on the stand, and noticing him being preoccupied with the girls surrounding him, he looks back and grins. Namjoon gets a sense of deja vu, that the old Seokjin, before things got awkward between all them, was coming back.

X

“And then after we went to the arcade, he took me to the restaurant in Hogsmeade, you know, that really good one with the swivel chairs instead of the folding chairs, that one? I ordered something small, because I wasn’t trying to show my full appetite, because he said to act like its a first date or something-”

“First date or something?” Jimin asks back. The date Seokjin describes happened yesterday, but they came back so late Seokjin couldn’t tell anyone. Right away he pulled on the nearest person to talk to, and grabbed their forearm to take outside.

“Like a friendship date, he said. So anyways, when he sees me order something small, he looked at me a little before shaking his head. I thought he was going to drop the whole thing, right? But nope, he looked at his menu and ordered pasta, _for two_ ,” and Seokjin holds up two for effect, “and tells me he can’t eat it by himself.”

_Smooth, Namjoon-hyung, I taught you well._

“You sound like you had some fun.”

Seokjin nods. “I hate to say, but i had even more fun than when I went to Hogsmeade with Chris. Oh, and I forgot, Namjoon paid for everything.”

“So let me get this. You went on a ‘friendship date’ with one of your best friend since 2nd year, and he treated you better than your boyfriend of two months?” Seokjin closes his eyes and scrunches up his nose.

“I know that sounds really bad, but Chris treats me better than how you guys make it out.”

“I hate to perpetuate the Alpha/Omega traditions, but the guy literally never does anything for you the way an Alpha should. Namjoon is the true Alpha.”

Seokjin points his chin out in defiance. “Name a time where he fails at that.”

“When he saw you carrying all your textbooks for your NEWTs exam, and instead of helping you, he stops to help that Omega girl because ‘Betas have a little more strength than Omegas’.” 

“Well, Namjoon was there to pick it up for me, so that’s OK.” at that statement, he widens his eyes, as if to take it back, “Wait Jimin, that wasn’t a point made for your argument.”

“Still taking it. Or how about that time where you walked up to say hi to him when was with his friends, and instead of saying hi like a normal person does, he greets you by saying ‘Hey, Beta boy’.”

“We were first starting out, and he only forgot my name for a second, and Namjoon corrected hi-” Seokjin shuts up.

“Wow.” Jimin chuckles. “Or how about-”

“OK, OK, enough. I get it, I’m really bad at choosing boyfriends. It’s not like I have a bunch lining up for me anyways.”

Jimin is usually easy-going, and nothing much can get him riled up more than his friends and their ignorance. He just feels angry. Like, really angry “ So you’re just going to settle for less than what you deserve, Seokjin?”

Seokjin glares at the lack of honorifics. “Hey, I’m still your hyung.”

“Hyung, I just can’t understand you, why do still like this guy when he walks all over you. I don’t care about sub genders anymore, no, and I mean _no one_ should be treated like that. You’re a Gryffindor, you guys are all about courage and justice, and if you saw someone in your shoes you wouldn’t stand for it! So what makes it OK for yourself? The entire group just don’t understand!”

Seokjin gapes at him. “You guys talk about me, huh? Just like this?” Seokjin asks.

“Because we’re worried!”

“Well, don’t be. I’m a grown ass man. Leave me be.” Jimin is too shocked to stop Seokjin from walking away.

X

“And he just walks away? Why did he get so mad?” Hoseok asks to the general group after Jimin had updated the group. After an emergency meeting had been called (using these heated coins, how Namjoon made then Taehyung does not know), Jimin explaining the angry outburst from Seokjin.

“I told you guys, he’s sensitive to these things. I was trying to work around it before the last person I would expect to burst, bursts.” Namjoon says

The Slytherin sheepishly scratches his head. “My bad. You know how my non-existing temper gets. Isn’t it anger the one uncontrollable emotion to never hide, didn't we learn that in Ancietn Runes?"

”That was in Defense Against the Dark Arts.”

“I take that class? Still?”

"We share that class in 5th hour. We just came from it right now." Taehyung deadpans.

“God,” Jeongguk exclaims, “Am I even learning anything in this school? Help me pass my OWLs!”

“God,” Yoongi adds on, “Jeongguk here only calls on you when he needs something. I’m here to ask, how are you?” Jeongguk slaps his biceps, laughing at the olders antics.

“How about all those plans you have?” Jimin gets back on track, talking to Namjoon.

“I realize they don’t work unless I actually go ahead and, you know, _try them_. And plus, I make a move on a person who’s taken. Where’s my morals?”

“Where’s your boyfriend? Oh wait.” Jimin shoots back. “Namjoon-hyung, I hate to fall into stereotypes and perpetuate the image us Slytherins have-”

“Now you care about that? Where were you when I encouraged you to be a Prefect and you said, _’Prefects are for loser too hell-bent on following the rules’_ , huh?”

“I’ve turned a new leaf since three days ago. Anyways, I hate to make us Slytherins look back, but you need to step up your game. Taking him on a date without making it an official date was a good move that even I can be proud of.”

“Wow, the approval from Slytherin Poster Boy, I’m so happy.” Namjoon deadpans. “But he thinks it’s just a friendship date.”

“But he was gushing about it. I swear, I’ve seen Hyung so happy after a night out.” Hoseok reminds them. Namjoon smiles so widely that Taehyung could have been blinded.

Taehyung stays behind after the meeting was done, after Jimin and Hoseok pat him on the back and Yoongi and Jeongguk ruffle his hair. He takes a seat beside Namjoon and stays quiet for a moment. 

“Prom is like what? A week?” at Namjoon nods, “So the last chance you’ll ever have with Seokjin is coming, and you don’t know what to do?”

Namjoon looks at him funny. “I’m trying my best, but he’s a taken man Taehyung. I gotta think about everything twice because I may not be in a relationship, but HE is. I gotta respect that.”

“Taken by a shitty man.” Taehyung replies. The Omega looks back and forth between Namjoon and the ground. “I am shock. A hesitant Gryffindor? One who thinks about his actions thoroughly before doing something?” Even Namjoon laughed at that.

“I wasn’t expecting a Gryffindor like me, either.”

“No, I guess not. But there’s a reason. A reason you’re in the House of the Brave, Right?” This made Namjoon look at Taehyung.

He studies his face. “The Sorting Hat went back and forth between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, saying my work ethic would best be with other Ravenclaws and that I would get right along with them. You wanna know what I said?”

Taehyung is interested. “What did you say?”

“I asked the Sorting Hat if I would ever feel the urge to punch a Ravenclaw housemate. The Hat steered clear from that and immediately said Gryffindor.”

Taehyung smiled. “Namjoon-hyung, you always worked best without a plan or a script. “

Namjoon agrees with that point. “All of my best work get done when I procrastinate, and all my best gameplans with Seokjin happens during the actual game. We barely even practice.”

“We all hate playing against you guys in the Quidditch Cup because you guys act like you can read each other’s mind, come to find out you don’t even practice?”

Namjoon chuckles, then calms down. “I know prom is literally a week from now, you going with anyone?”

“Well,” Taehyung starts, “Jeongguk asked me if he wanted to go with me.” 

“Woah.” Namjoon simply said, “Our baby Jeongguk?”

“Shut up Hyung! You can’t say that! I feel like a creep thinking of Jeongguk like that.” Taehyung laughs. “But he’s really shaping into his form, isn’t he?”

Namjoon nods. “He’s actually practicing during Ravenclaw Quidditch practice. Seekers can’t be slackers. But congratulation.”

“Yeah,” Taehyung says, “I didn’t know Jeongguk felt the same way I felt. And I know Hoseok and Yoongi are going together.”

“How about poor JIminie?” Namjoon checks.

“Probably the first one to find a date in the school. People are asking him left and right.”

“So that just leaves me.” Namjoon says. Damn.

X

The morning of prom night, the entire school was buzzing. The ‘It’ couple, not expecting to last two months, are still going strong, and most of the Omegas waiting on Campbell and Seokjin to break up have are already moving on, having dates for tonight. The whole air felt like Valentine last year all over again, even though it’s only January.

It seems like the only single one is Namjoon.

“Namjoon! What have I been telling you about prom!” Seokjin starts, walking to the Ravenclaw table where the other six are seated. “I don’t care about excuses, you’re still coming!’

“Without a date?” Namjoon asks.

“I’ve been setting you up with dates for the last month, you ditched every one of them!” the Beta exclaims.

“Not everyone needs to have a date. Hyung.” Namjoon tries.

Seokjin sighs in defeat. “So as long as you’re coming, I’m OK.” Namjoon takes that as a victory.

“Hyung, are you bringing Campbell?” Taehyung asks. At Seokjin’s nod the entire group groans.

“What?” Seokjin asks.

“Nothing hyung! It's just, maybe… I don’t really- I mean, we, as a group, don’t really....”

“What Hoseok means,” Yoongi translate, “Is that if we had a choice between the Crucio curse and spending five minutes with The Damn Idiot, we would gladly go through the curse.” 

“Oh, come on! He’s not that bad!” Seokjin says. When there’s no response to that, Seokjin huffs and stands back up. “Look, I’m going to go to Hogsmeade and get my suit tailored. It’s alittle bit tight on my ass. Anyone wants to come shop wit-.”

“I will.” Namjoon quickly volunteers. The group knowingly smiles at him once Seokjin tells him the time the he’s leaving for Hogsmeade.

“What?” Namjoon looks around the table asking.

“You want to check out his ass again, huh?” Jimin wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, and Namjoon laughs along with them.

X

“Do you think my arms are too flabby in this?” Seokjin asks yet again. Namjoon is amazed the man tailoring his suit hasn’t kicked them out, as they’ve been in there for fours hours now.

“No, it looks good, Seokjin-hyung.”

“How about my ass?” and Seokjin turns for effect.

“Looks amazin- good. The back looks good.” Namjoon corrects. He looks at the man suspiciously, who looks ten seconds away from combusting.

 

“We need to go.” Namjoon whispers in Korean. Seokjin is still checking himself out, so the Alpha walks over to the register.

“Go and change, Hyung.” Seokjin steps off the stool and heads to the changing room, and Namjoon looks back to the cash register.

“We’ll take it, sir.” Namjoon asks the man for the final price. Quickly handing him the money before Seokjin walks back in, he almost leaves the store to wait outside, when the man stops him.

“Young man, I must asks. Why are you with him?” 

Namjoon cocks his head at the man. “Excuse me?”

The man continues. “I mean, there are so many Omegas in your school, I’ve heard. Why are you wasting your time on him?” the man scuffs. “Is he really good?” 

Namjoon is shocked. “Sir, respectfully, step back, before I do something I might regret. I don’t know you like that, and I’m not trying to get suspended for starting a fight but this is your last warning. Talk to me or him, or anyone for that matter, and I won’t be afraid to turn up here again, that time with the intent to hurt you.” Namjoon grabs at Seokjin, who just got out, and leaves the store.

“Joonie, I gotta pay.”

“I did already.” Namjoon pauses and looks at where he’s tightly holding onto him. “I’m sorry.” he lets go.

“Did something happened?” Seokjin asks. Namjoon shakes his head.

“Just promise me you won’t go there anymore.”

“Joonie,” Seokjin starts off softly, “If I never go back to every store that treats me rudely, then there would no stores to shop at.”

Namjoon walks into a Cafe, and sits with Seokjin.

“Let me pay this time, since you paid for that suit. I already had the money ready, why’d you pay?”

Namjoon shakes his head. “It was no problem. But hyung, there’s gotta be stores that are nice.”

“Well, whenever I go with an Alpha, i’ll get better treatment.”

“How often does he comes with you?” Namjoon asks. 

“You come with me more often. I enjoy our times together.” Seokjin casually mentions, turning red. Namjoon’s Alpha purrs at that.

“Is he coming with you to prom?” Namjoon asks. 

Seokjin shrugs. “I thought it was a given, but Joonie-” and the older one voice cracks.

“What, hyung?” Namjoon asks. It almost looks like the Beta was…

Crying?

“It’s nothing, it’s just,” Seokjin sniffs. “I don’t know if he even likes me anymore. We barely spend time together without arguing, he wants me to do thinks i’m not comfortable, and honestly, I feel like i’m shit when I’m with him.” 

_Oh my god, I’m going to actually commit murder_.

“Hyung, you’ve never said-”

“Because all you guys would say is ‘Hyung break up’ or ‘Hyung, you don’t even need him’.” 

“Hyung, we would say that! This guy is emotionally neglectful to you!”

Seokjin wipes at his eyes. “I’ve done all the research on unhealthy relationship, Namjoon, I know. What I have is unhealthy, but you wanna know how I comfort myself?”

At Namjoon’s nod, he continues. “I tell myself that at least I have something.”

And Namjoon, at that moment, could actually feel his heart break in half. 

X

Kim Seokjin’s day was shaping up to be bad.

After crying a blubbering mess on Namjoon and forcing him to pay for both coffees today because he was so out of it he forgot to pull it out on time.

After leaving Namjoon to go get ready for prom happening in three hours, he goes right to his room and sits on his bed. 

He’s been thinking for awhile on this whole issue. 

Ever since Namjoon had taken him on that friendship date, Seokjin has been comparing. From the relationship of Yoongi and Hoseok, to how the other Alphas treat their Omegas, even to his parents, his Alpha mother and Omega father. 

There’s not much to base in terms of Beta-Omega or Alpha-Beta pairing, but even he knows deep down inside that any relationship, no matter if they’re Wizard or not, no matter their sub gender, can’t hurt this bad.

Seokjin can’t count the amount of times he’s left crying at a harsh comment from Chris, or how many times they plan something just for him to bail at the last seconds.

And the Omegas, surrounding him everyday…

But Seokjin can’t feel jealous. What’s an Alpha going to do with him anyways?

It’s times like these that he likes to imagine what Namjoon would do. The younger would always make an effort with Seokjin, and the Beta cherished the moments they spend with each other. Anybody would be lucky to have him.

He just wishes it could be him.

Seokjin breathes deeply to clear his head. No time to think, when he told Chris he’d be waiting at the gates on prom night.

After taking a long shower and putting on his suit and some makeup to even out his skin tone, along with some nice chapstick (“That’s definitely lip gloss, hyung.” Jimin complained after borrowing it from him), he’s out the dorm. Checking his wrist watch, he can see that he has twenty minutes until the event officially starts. 

He decides to take a detour and check up on the Ravenclaw, and he heads down to his dormitory. 

“I have five and take away two, yet I am left with four. How is this possible?” the portrait asks. Seokjin thinks for a moment. 

“Take out the F and the E?” he asks. The door swings open and he almost walks in, before he stops. He doesn’t know why, but his instincts tells him to check out the dead end in the Ravenclaw hallway, just outside the Portrait.

“Come in, before you let all the hot air out!” Seokjin waves his hand at the Portrait, and goes out to inspect the noise. Turning a corner, he almost drops the wand in his hand, almost revealing where he was.

Because right there, he finds Chris kissing someone.

His breathing must’ve been loud because Chris opens his eyes to see him looking right at him. He pushes the Omega off of him and starts to walk towards Seokjin, but the Beta just takes a step back. 

“I’m just tired.” The Beta says, and woah, that wasn’t what he wanted to say. At the questioning look he gets from the Alpha he continues. “You never treated me than anything but a toy. Thanks for helping me.” 

“You’re not making any sense.”

“I’m really just trying to string any sentence along at this point, because I’m not shock. I mean, yeah, it hurts, when it’s confirmed like this,” and he waves his hand at the situation in front of him, “but I always knew you were not faithful.”

“How?” The Idiot asks.

“That’s the question you choose to ask?” Seokjin rolls his eyes. “And for future reference, it doesn’t take 40 minutes to go to the bathroom and come back to class.” Seokjin starts to walk back to his dorm.

“How did I help?” Instead of dignifying that with an answer, Seokjin throws his middle finger out, without even turning back. 

X

“Where is he? Prom started an hour ago and he said he’d be here before then.” Jeongguk asks, carrying two cans of soda for him and Taehyung back to the table. They’re both matching with their ties, just like every couple in the vicinity.

Maybe that’s why Namjoon chose red.

Yoongi shrugs, disturbing Hoseok, who’s laying his head on his shoulder comfortablely. “I don’t know, but I see Shitbell right there. With,” and Yoongi cranks his neck in surprise. “That’s not Seokjin.”

Namjoon follows his line of sight. Next to Campbell, with his arm around them, was an Omega girl, and by the looks of it, they weren’t ‘friendly’.

“Oh no, what happened?” Jimin asks, with his date, a 7th year Alpha named Daniel, besides him.

Namjoon stands up. “I’ll go ask.” and he walks, despite the multiple protests for someone else to do it.

The Alpha walks up to the the 7th year and politely taps on his shoulders. Campbell turns, and turns white as a sheet right away.

“Who’s this?’ Namjoon asks.

“My date?” Campbell can’t meet his eyes, and Namjoon is more surprise to learn that his eyes levels off to Namjoon’s nose. 

Looking down, he sees the matching colors between the girl and Campbell. “Why are you matching with her? Why are you guys wearing green?”

“Because,” The girl buts in, “Chrissy broke up with that Beta.”

_What?_

“What? When?” Namjoon turns frantic.

“I broke up with him around-” 

“They broke up twenty minutes before prom began.” the Omega states proudly. Namjoon sees in the corner of his eyes the others standing up and walking over to where they’re standing.

“You broke up with Seokjin? Twenty minutes before prom night begins” Jimin asks, the fury under his words evident. 

“Well, who’d want to be with that guy anyways?” the girl replied.

Jimin sticks his chin out in annoyance. ”No one’s talking to your ugly ass. Talk shit like that one more time and see what i’ll do about that lipstick stain on your teeth.” 

“You wouldn’t touch me.” the girl moves away from her date and gets closer to his personal space.

“We’re both Omegas. It’s fair game if we really throw wands.” Jimin warns.

“Jimin-hyung, stop, you’re causing a scene.” Jeongguk says.

“Look guys,” Campbell starts out, obviously afraid. “We’re really getting people starting at us again.”

“I told you a long time ago what would happen if you break his heart.” Namjoon suddenly says.

“It wasn’t my fault, its just,” Campbell tries again. “He’s boring, what am I supposed to do with hi-’

Campbell flew back thirty feet, and all eyes are on Namjoon’s outstretched hand clutching his wand. 

“Chrissy!” The girl turns back, and Jimin takes that time to clasps his hands together and swing with all his might. Before Jimin throws the first punch, Taehyung had been able to distract the others in the prom gathering by jumps on the nearest table and yelling, “Fight, for your right, to PAR-TAY!” and the entire student body begin to riot, throwing food and flipping tables around. Taehyung jumps on Jeongguk’s back and starts shouting every spell in a first years spell book. Hoseok and Jimin tag teamed the friends of Campbell, and Namjoon takes Campbell by a chokehold.

Yoongi steps in between Namjoon and Campbell. “I’ll fight this kid. You go talk to Seokjin-hyung.”

Namjoon nods, lets go of Campbell and runs out without a word. Yoongi looks over to the other Alpha.

“Can’t help,” Campbell starts out, “C-can’t help if, if the guy was boring.”

Yoongi puts his wand back in his left back pocket. “I’m going t have more fun beating your ass with my bare hands.”

X

Namjoon runs up to the Gryffindor dormitory, only to find the Fat Lady fast asleep.

“Ma’am, open! It’s an emergency!” he yells.

“Sweetie, you startled me!” she says. “Kids these days, just don’t know how to respect anything, even the dead portraits that dedicate their lives- well, maybe not dedicating their _lives_ persay-”

“I would love to talk and all, but I just-”

“He’s been staring at the window for a while.” she simply states, swinging herself open. Namjoon nods.

Walking into the 7th year dormitory, he’s struck by just how similar everything looks, similar to the 5th years room, just right across the hallway. 

Namjoon walks in silently, and sees Seokjin sits, cross legged this time, his hands on his lap and him staring down at his hands.

Namjoon carefully approaches Seokjin, and sits on the window.

“Hey.” Seokjin starts out. Namjoon is in awe at how composed he is.

In fact, if he were to measure, he’d say he’d be more like to cry at this point.

“Hey yourself Hyung.” Namjoon replies casually. They both stay quiet for a while, enjoying the comfortable silence. Namjoon waits until Seokjin is comfortable.

A few minutes later, Seokjin turns away from the window to look at Namjoon.

“You heard?” at Namjoon’s nod, he continues. “I caught him kissing another girl. It’s not the first time he’s done it.” Seokjin then chuckles and moves a little, bringing and laying his head on his knees. “I feel so dumb.”

“Hyung, no.” Namjoon replies.

Seokjin shakes his head. “I’m not sad or anything about breaking up with him, i’m just-” and he stops himself, frustration etched on his face.

“I’m mad I wasted all those weeks trying to convince myself that he’s a good guy. That I’m overreacting. That maybe it had to do with me and my Beta status and inexperience ass.”

Namjoon shakes his head. “It’s so easy for someone to be manipulated when it’s for love.” Namjoon simply states, and reaches out to hold Seokjin’s hand. “I’m proud you found the courage to walk away, but i’m sorry it had to be today of all days.” they both don’t let go of each other, and stare off at the window.

The Beta finally looks at Namjoon’s attire. “Why do you have food all over your suit?”

“Oh,” Namjoon remember sheepishly. “After we realize what happened, we confronted Shitbell and I sort of fought him-”

“Joonie!”

“And Jimin and Hoseok were tag teaming the Omegas that was talking shit about you.”

“Hoseok is out there fighting?”

“And Jimin.” Namjoon reminds him.

“Well, I’m not surprise. It’s Park Jimin we’re talking about.” Seokjin eyes the suit the Alpha is wearing. “And the food on your clothes? Do I even want to know?” Seokjin asks.

“Before the monitors could see the first swing made by Jimin, Taehyung called out that Beastie Boy song to distract everyone.. It's that one song Jeongguk yells out loud when he was in his punk rock phase, how does it go?” Namjoon pretends to forget, and leans closer to nonverbally ask to sing it and Seokjin cracks a smile at his antics.

They both sing out simultaneously, “You gotta fight! For you right! To PAR-TAY!”, giggling amongst themselves at the perfect synchronization. 

“I told you guys, though. I don’t fight about my honor anymore. God, you kids never listen.” Seokjin complains. Namjoons eyes catches the Beta move a piece a hair from out his eyes.

Namjoon studies Seokjin’s face, and is again left breathless by his beauty. He often offhandedly compliments it, and it’s because there’s so many moments where it just shine through. Whenever he’s laughing, or when he’s content. When he’s eating, sleeping, breathing, anything; his beauty could be seen from miles away.

The moon’s light shines over one side of his face, and his messy hair that was once styled four hours ago by him makes for an innocent image, one that Namjoon tries to commit to memory.

Seokjin catches him staring, and instead of calling him out, he matches his eyes. They both lean forward.

When he looks back on this moment, he’ll think about the options he had. He’ll remember the choices he thought through in his head, on if he had chosen to stay safe how different his life would have turned out. If he didn’t have faith that Seokjin and him were meant to be, then never would he have tried what he did next.

A confession.

“Hyung,” he starts out.

 _This is it, this is it, this is it, this is-_.

“Yeah?” Seokjin replies.

“I-i need to tell you something.” Namjoon briefly thinks about aborting the entire thing, and simply live, on pining for him. Maybe that’s a safer route then what he’s about to do.

_“There’s a reason. A reason you’re in the House of the Brave, Right?” he remembers Taehyung saying._

Its now or never.

“Hyung, I- no, wait,- what I mean is I-” 

Seokjin rubs his thumb on the nervous man’s hand. Namjoon forgets their still holding hands. It soothes him enough to finally say it.

“Hyung, I-i love you.” 

Immediately, the thumb stops, and when Namjoon looks up, he sees Seokjin’s face, as white as a sheet.

“S-stop joking.” Seokjin simply says. Breaking the eye contact.. Namjoon furiously shakes his head.

“I’m not. Hyung, I’ve loved you ever since I was twelve, and you invited me to sit with you on the ride back home on the train for Christmas break. I didn’t realize until I was 14, when we sat on the window still and we talked. Talked about your fears about your future, my fears about your life. Those days during your waiting period, I realize I didn’t care about what you presented, so as long you’re mine when your ready to mate.

Hyung, I love you so much sometimes that I don’t know what to do. I love you, Kim Seokjin,” he rambles on, not even catching his breath. “I love you and I respect you so much, and you being with that dumbass was your decision. You being with that guy had killed me these last few months, and I can understand if you don’t feel the same way wi-” 

Namjoon abruptly had stop when he realize he couldn’t move his lips anymore. More specifically, he had to stop because Seokjin was kissing him.

Seokjin. Was. Kissing. Him.

He automatically moves one of his hand to the back of Seokjin’s head, stabilizing him there. His lips move against the other, a chaste one with no tongue or anything, but still felt like love personified. Seokjin’s lips are plush and soft, warm and when Namjoon accidently licks it, he finds it tastes like his favorite chapstick (“That’s lip gloss, hyung.” Namjoon informs Seokjin when he tries to convince the entire table he got it off the chapstick isle).

They kiss for awhile until they need to catch their breath. Seokjin is the first one to pull back, his face a visible red. They’re still holding hands with the one Namjoon didn’t move, and they’re both grinning from ear to ear.

“Wow.” was all Namjoon could say. Seokjin turns sheepish at that.

“I’m not as good as words as you are, but Namjoon, i’ve always loved you too.” the older one states.

“Are you serious?” Seokjin nods. “Then why didn’t you tell me?”

“Why didn’t _you_ tell _me_?” Seokjin says back.

“Because you’re a year older and a lot more hotter. You’re so pretty you’re way out of my league.” Namjoon flusters out.

“Joonie, you’re not giving yourself credit. You’re a hot Alpha who’s 6ft and arms,” Seokjin massages at Namjoon’s arm for emphasis, not letting go himself, “’Arms and a chest thats so **buff**.”

“Uhh, Seokjin?” 

“Yeah?”

“You can let go now. You’re just squeezing it now.” Seokjin looks pained at letting go, but he does. 

“Remember that class rank of top 50 hottest bachelors in year 5 and up?”

Namjoon scoffs. “Yeah, I never checked that.”

“Well I did. I’m #34.”

“They’re blind.” Namjoon simply states.

“You’re at number 4."

“... What?” Namjoon replies back. Seokjin giggles.

“Joonie, you’re so fine and you don’t even know it.”

Namjoon leans back. “I don’t care now, as long as I have you, they can shove that entire list up their ass.” Seokjin lays his head on the youngers shoulder, playing with fingers.

They’re still quiet for a moment, then Namjoon simply states, “Hyung, you never went to prom.”

Seokjin doesn’t move from where he’s at. “I know. I don’t care.” Namjoon thinks for a moment, before standing up and taking off his suit jacket. He lays it where he was sitting, and then displays his hand out to Seokjin.

“What?” Seokjin asks.

“I’m asking you for a dance.”

“In here?!?”

The Alpha looks around. “What’s wrong with here?"

“It’s OK, Joonie.” Seokjin shrugs. “You don't have to do this. 

“Seokjin-hyung,” Namjoon starts, “my best friend told me that if I don’t tell my crush I like them and ask them out to prom, that they’ll hunt me down, no matter what. I don’t think you want to anger my hyung like that, do you?”

Seokjin faux-sighs, “Well, I guess not. That hyung sounds scary when he’s mad.”

“Then dance with me? I’m sure it’ll make him happy.” Namjoon asks again. Seokjin grabs his hand, and slowly stands up with his Alpha’s ( _his alpha? Two words he’d never thought he’d say_ ) help, and loops his other hand around his neck. Namjoon places his arm around his waist. Seokjin rests his head on the taller man’s shoulder, and together, with the moonlight as their guide and a soft melody playing from their wands, they danced.

(“Ouch, you’re stepping on my foot!”

“Not my fault, hyung, you’re feet don’t go the same direction when turning like this!”)

X 

_Fifteen Years Later_

“... and cheers to you. And to you. And you, times two! Happy new year!” Yoongi slurs out, before collapsing on the couch.

Namjoon walks towards the living room from the kitchen, levitating the potato salad, and asks “Is he already counting down? There’s two hours left.”

Hoseok, the one referred to as “you, times two”, replies, “He forgot which timezone we’re in. Hyung,” he whispers, “we’re in England.”

Yoongi shoots up at that. “Hobi!” He asks frantically, “If we’re in England, then where’s the little one?”

The Omega gives a face. “In my stomach, where else?” 

Yoongi lays his head again, and stretches a protective hand to Hoseok’s stomach. “Tell ‘em to stay there.” he says, before falling asleep. Hoseok looks on in exasperation. 

“It’s our third kid 

Namjoon chuckles with the rest. He scans the whole living room, belonging to him and his bondmate when they moved in after graduating college.

Right after Seokjin had graduated Hogwarts (by then for them being 5 months into their relationship), Namjoon already had fears building up. He’s heard about couples splitting up after one had entered college, and them feeling too chained up to their past. Is his boyfriend going to move on and find someone else, someone older and more mature? Will he fall out of love once he realizes their more to life than a social awkward and shy Alpha?

(“Stop being dumb, Hyung.” was all Jeongguk said when he shared his most inner fears. And he’s right. Seokjin had assured him multiple times that he’s the one for, ever since their prom night together.)

After both of them had graduated (Namjoon made sure to graduate college a year faster with honors just to see Seokjin’s smile with him on his graduation day), they had split. They had moved away from each other, and the next best step was to logically split instead of making long-distance work. Seokjin, a Healer-in-training, had moved to central Africa, while Namjoon, now a Potion Chemist and an Astronomer (a double major graduate) had moved to America. 

The three years both of them spent apart had caused heartbreak on both parts, both of them missing each other terribly.

(“If you miss each other that much,” the 25 year old Taehyung says, “then why don’t you guys call each other.”

“But he asked for a break, what should I do?” Namjoon whines on the muggle phone. He hears Taehyung breath sigh and then a rustle on the phone.

“Oh my god, is it him? Give it to me,” a deep voice groans. After what sounded like an argument, and Taehyung saying that he was about to end the phone call anyways, the mysterious man speaks, “Hello?”

“Jeongguk? Is that you? I thought you were still in Korea.”

“I’m back for vacation. Hyung do you know what time it is?”

Namjoon shrugs, even though no one can see him. “It’s 8pm here in New York.” 

“And it’s 1 am here in England. I just got done having sex with my boyfriend, and I’m trying to get a good night sleep before I fuck him some more tomorrow morning. Go talk to your own boyfriend, and maybe stick it up his ass if you can apparate to Cameroon safely, but only if you ask. Anyways, the guy called me last night just to check up on us, you specifically. Get both of your collective acts together and stop this useless pining, or at least keep me out of it. Good fucking bye.” and the call ends.)

Namjoon chuckles at the memory. The kid had grown from a shy Ravenclaw to whatever the blunt and straightforward Alpha is today. At 30 years old, he’s proposed to Taehyung and is finishing his internship at the Psychiatry next year. Taehyung himself had gone on to graduate with a degree in Arithmancy, Namjoon himself surprised of the turn in careers.

(“I thought you were more interested in Art."

“Yeah, I’m just better at math.” Is all he said, 

“Do you even like math?” and he shrugs in a typical Taehyung fashion.)

Even Jimin, the least like of all of them to settle down and have children, is already married, with twins on the way. 

(“Daniel here,” he starts out when he informs the group of his pregnancy, patting his husbands back as hard an Omega on his 2nd trimester could, “knows how to take care of me during a heat.” which caused said person to turn a blistering red.

“Babe stop.” he groaned.

“That’s Dr. Babe to you.” he giggles out.

“You’re a vet doctor, that doesn’t even count.” Jimin’s smile vanished. He stands up and walks away.

“No, babe, I’m sorry!”)

“What are you smiling about?” the last person missing from the group emerges.

At 33 years old, Seokjin is still as beautiful as ever. The Beta hadn’t even changed that much since their Hogwarts days. Namjoon could still see the boyish smile to his face, the youthful cheeks, and deep yet warm eyes that shine bright in his direction every time.

After getting back together three years after breaking apart, Namjoon still can’t believe he still has Seokjin in his life.

(“How are you?” Namjoon leans on his arm and looks down at a sleepy Seokjin, immediate when he sees Seokjin waking up. They’re both naked, after Seokjin had arrived the night before.

Seokjin blinks his eyes, his vision blurring before correcting itself. He recognizes Namjoon after a few more seconds, and instinctively smiles. 

“I feel like I just impulsively jump on a plane from Cameroon to England after hearing my ex-boyfriend is coming to live there for good, showed up at his apartment without gameplan, and then promptly hooked up with him.” he yawns out.

“My sex game really that good?” Namjoon jokes. 

“It’s so good, I just had to hop on a plane, then hop back on your dick.” Seokjin deadpans. Namjoon leaves it at that, and was about to stand up, when Seokjin pulls him back. He caresses his cheeks, before pushing Namjoon to lay on the bed and throws one leg over him.

“Even though the sex is great, I really missed this.” the Beta clarifies by laying his head on his head on Namjoon’s chest.

“I know,” he simply say, combing his fingers through the Beta’s soft hair.)

“If I tell you, you’ll laugh.” Namjoon simply replies to his bondmates question. Seokjin raises his eyebrows.

“That’s never stopped you from saying something dumb before.” 

“Ouch.” Seokjin, Namjoon, noticed, has a far away look to him.

“Babe, lets talk later.” Namjoon nods, knowing that whatever Seokjin has to say doesn’t need to be said right now.

“Oh, here’s the countdown. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, happy new year!” Yoongi rises up from the dead. Hoseok shakes his head to the group and mouths “still 2 hours left” to them. Taehyung snatches the phone from his hand.

“Why does he even have this in the first place?”

X 

After all his friends have cleared out, and letting Yoongi and Hoseok use the last bit of his Floo powder, _(because he knows just how expensive the babysitting fee is)_ , Seokjin retires to his bed.

“Sweetheart,” he hears his husband call out, “What were you going to tell me?” Namjoon sits underneath the cover, with his glasses on and a book on his hand. The bathroom gives him a good vantage point to observe his husband. 

He wasn’t kidding about the list in Hogwarts. Namjoon had grown from the cute boy of back then to the handsome man he is today. He filled out, and somehow gain muscle just by stand, as oppose to Seokjin actually hitting the gym and still looking like a mess. His dimple hasn’t disappeared, adding a teenage look to a man of 32 year.

God, he just loves this man so much.

Seokjin squeals inside. Never had he’d imagine that he’d be here, with an successful job as a Healer, a loving husband in a good house. And now,

He looks down to his hand, holding the five pregnancy tests in his hand, all showing off the positive signs. 

He can imagine the reaction on his Alpha’s face when he shows them the test, the happiness and excitement that Seokjin can already feel.. Betas are thought to be useless, unable to do anything but exist. He’s had that drilled into him since his presentation. 

Now, though? He won’t listen to them. He’ll teach his kids, whatever they may present, to not believe they’re unequal just because they are a Beta or just because they come from a Alpha-Beta pairing.

He had grown up with that mentality, but by God, he’s going to work hard to one day get rid of the stereotype. 

“Babe, you ok? You’re hold on to something a little too tight, it looks like it could break.”

Seokjin shakes his head to assure him he’s alright, the things in his hand are good to.

He’ll work hard to prove everyone wrong, but with Namjoon by his side, he knows he doesn’t have to do it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i formally invite each and every one of you guys to take a deep breath.
> 
> thank you.
> 
> updated 2/17/18 for grammar corrections


End file.
